Dragon of Yang
by Alpha female 01
Summary: A new boy comes to the temple, claiming he is the Xiaolin Dragon of Yang. He's completely opposite to Yin, is that the reason she doesnt trust him? And why is he so keen on Yin and Kimiko? Raikim Chasinrek I own Yin and Derek part of my XS series
1. New guys and rings

**Dragon of Yang**

**By Alpha Female 01**

Two hours, that's all it took for her to hate him. She hated every aspect and move of him. He made her skin with disgust and the hairs on the back of her neck stand up with loathing. The worst part about him, he would not leave her alone. Did this boy not have an off switch?

_2 hours earlier_

Yin was relaxing while eating her jambalaya on a tree branch; almost purring to her in contentment, as she watched the others laugh and play. Saying that a break was for the Xiaolin warriors was rare would be an understatement. It was near impossible for them. Ever since Chase Young was discovered as a Dragon of Yang, they needed to work harder than before. No one could really stay at peace with themselves at all.

Everyone, Heylin and Xiaolin alike, immediately thought that the prophecy would be altered or Yin would truly betray the Xiaolin side, since the Heylin Prince had already betrayed them. However, Yin knew better, (so did Master Fung apparently) she knew that the prophecy was going to go exactly as proclaimed. There was just something that weren't foretold.

"Yo anyone home", shouted a new voice from the northern gat. The Xiaolin Dragons nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard the voice. In mere seconds, the resident Dragon of Yin was in her feline form running to the voice's location. She hid in the tree's leaves and branches. He simply stood there with his arms crossed and impatience painted across the planes of his face.

He was perhaps taller than her by a head or so. His skin was tanned much like Raimundo's maybe shades darker. His hair was shaggy black and greasy, like he hadn't showered in awhile. His eyes looked almost dead if it weren't for his pupils shining with mischief. She had to admit he was somewhat attractive in his white muscle shirt and gray sweatpants. "Look, I have a letter from the Locator right here. It explains why I'm here."

Yin stepped out of the shadows glaring her cat eyes through him like threats. This new boy just stared at the tiger-looking creature with a charming smile on his dark complexion. "You must be Yin", stated the stranger in a rather flirtatious tone, "The Locator told me much about you. My name is Derek, Dragon of Yang aka your future husband." He looked her in the eyes while petting under chin in an attempt to smoothen her mind. She reformed into her human form, smacking his hand from her with a glare. She was most certainly not a whore and she was not planning on it. "I like my women feisty."

The others came out of the forest of buildings seeing the heated glare the white Yin gave to the smirking guest. Raimundo put his girlfriend behind him to protect her, like the boy he was. He had overheard the one sided conversation and didn't trust this boy like he did not trust Yin. "I'd like to see that letter", spoke the Dragon of Wind to Derek with his hand stretched out for the letter.

"Sure, man", replied the supposed Dragon of Yang. Yin scanned his arm but saw no mark of Yang on the appendage. Derek seemed to notice the wondering eyes on his arm and smirked with male pride, "If you're looking for my 'discoloration' you have to look a little lower than that." Yin resisted the urge to maul the perverted newbie and looked at the calf of his leg. He lifted the pant leg up to reveal the white mark with a black dot at the head.

'Ok, so he's _**a**_ Dragon of Yang. That doesn't mean he's the _**Xiaolin**_ Dragon of Yang', thought the Snow White still holding daggers to the strange boy. Raimundo read aloud the message telling Master Fung about what Derek needed to work on and that she found him in the streets of Spain. Apparently he was need of help in areas Yin herself had already mastered, Water, Fire, Darkness and Wind. Yin had mastered Wind three days ago and was rewarded the ranking of Wudai Warrior with the others. Yet, it seems that she was in need of improvement in some of the things he had mastered, Earth and Light being the only ones.

Master Fung came into the picture as glares from the white haired girl began to intensify at the new resident of their team. The old man read the letter himself and told the Dragon that lied on his shoulder to go with Derek to his new chambers.

"Yin, please, come with me. The rest of you can continue with your relaxation", commanded Master Fung walking to the Wu vault with Yin. Once they were settled in the meditation room the wise teacher began his speech, "I know that the new dragon is not of your interests." Yin looked at the older man with a do-you-even-have-to-ask expression, the monk laugh at his reaction. "However, you must know what he said about being your 'future husband'. It was not completely false." The student looked at the master with disbelief read clearly on her pale white complexion. "You see in the prophecy it says that the Xiaolin Dragons of Yin and Yang are to wed one another while the Heylin Dragons do the same. The other monks think that either you will betray us or you and Derek will wed at the lunar eclipse. I'm sorry."

Yin was frozen at her spot on the pillow and stared at the monk fleeing the scene in a calmly matter. "Hey fiancée", spoke a familiarly annoying voice from behind her. Yin looked back him to see he was in his Xiaolin uniform with her old color belt and that permanently cocky smile on his tan face. "Now I know it's not much but…" Derek kneeled down beside her with a small ancient-looking box in his soft-looking hands, "the monks gave it to me before I left. They said to give it to the one that I'm supposed to marry and… well here you are." Yin still had a cross face on her expression but did nothing as he placed the promise ring on her marriage finger. "So let me introduce myself completely."

_Present_

Thank goodness she escaped the life speech and was now sitting on a tree branch in the shadow's hiding from the others. Suddenly a crow landed on her knee unafraid of the larger creature. Yin smiled at the creature and started to pet its ink colored feathers while she sighed, "Why are wild birds so lucky?" Her accent had faded slightly being out of the swamps for so long can do that to a person. "Ya can fly around from place to place as ya please. No worries and no strings. But I'm bound by the monks to get married", she showed her feathered friends her the golden ring, "to a guy I barely know." Unknown to her, a pair of golden brown eyes watched her through the bird's eye view.

* * *

Polls are open again. Yea! Come on people get those mice to the polls or review. Comments and constructive critism would be nice guys. Seeya 3


	2. Discovered

**Discovered**

Yin looked on from the tree still petting the raven on her knee with sadness glazing into the space of leaves and branches letting the music of the surprisingly quiet yards take her the only pleasant memories of her home. Memories of her mother showing her how to tell the difference between fossils and rock and playing pretend with her and her father showing her the shapes of the clouds and showing her different cultures. She had smiled throughout the memories as they passed her mental vision. The crow simply laid there enjoying itself with the comfort of its master was getting what he wanted.

"Derek! Stop, I have a boyfriend", exclaimed a voice from below, sounding defiant and loud. The Snow White of the group broke out of her relaxation and jumped causing the crow to fly onto a different branch still staring at what was happening. Her black eyes scanned the ground with curiosity glimmering in her eyes. There she saw her _fiancée_ flirting with Kimiko, who protested at his ministration.

"Come on babe", the Dragon of Yang flirted, "Just one kiss, wouldn't hurt anyone." Derek backed Kimiko into a tree while rubbing her sides in attempt to calm her. Kimiko knew she couldn't kill him because of the prophecy but he was seriously itching for that path. Suddenly black tress pulled him away from her with force a thousand men or at least as much as Chase Young or Chameleon Bot. The Dragon of Yin jumped out of the tree and glared at her unfaithful fiancée that could kill more men than a mob war ever could.

"Yin", shouted the Dragon of Fire, afraid that her female teammate would challenge her, "I'm sorry." Yin's black eyes looked back into her blue ones with an unreadable face while walking to her. Shutting her eyes, Kimiko expected Yin to yell or hit her or do something that reflected anger but only a calming hand landed on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and revealed to herself that Yin had a look of understanding on her porcelain face. "You saw everything, didn't you?" Yin simply nodded to her friend walked away to the fallen Derek glaring as Kimiko fled the scene without another word.

Derek was still rubbing his head to ease the pain of the throw and looked up to see a very pissed off Yin tapping her foot at him. He quickly got to his feet and started to talk… again. "Hey cupcake", he sweetened. How old was he, again? "Listen, sweetness, she was all over me. What was I supposed to do?" She ceased tapping her foot and crossed her arms under her chest, which he noticed immediately, all the while keeping the unwavering glare to his gaze. The Dragon of Yang took his bride-to-be's chin in his tanned hands that seemed darken in comparison to her white silk skin. "You need some help with getting rid of that scowl, babe."

_Chase's POV_

I could bare to see the sight but I could bring myself to turn away from it either. They were kissing from where Crow was perched, like fiancées should. Why was I so angry though? She was the enemy, if she wanted to kiss this Dragon of Yang then she could. He had no claim to her in anyway but as polar opposites, arch nemesis and nothing more. Besides I was…

"CHASE!" A girlish scream came to my pointed ears, nearly splitting my ear drums in half. Why did it have to be her? Why? "Chase, are you hiding from me", she asked almost purring as she came into the room. "You know I'm a Dragon of Yin and I can control the darkness you hide in." Suddenly a black whip like shadow wrapped around my waist and threw me to the ground like a rag doll. There stood in front of my fallen form, my blond haired _fiancée_ giving me her pouting face with an annoyed glare. Got to my feet quickly, without a blush or a stutter, I planned on keeping my male pride unlike Spicer.

"What", I hissed out venom, I had known her for only a few years and now that we're engaged; I hated her all the more. She pointed to her occupied finger making me see the 30,000 year old engagement ring that I gave her. She had removed her uniform before she came, leaving her now with her stomach showing blue shirt with too short of a denim skirt. "What wrong with the ring?"

She glared her brown depths at me in disgust, "Its old that's what's wrong with it!" I widened my eyes at her and looked down at her finger where the ring was present. Her light tan skin dulled it's halo-like glow making it seem unloved and sad, the black jets around the jewelry seemed to loss happiness that glittered at and the diamond looked mournfully at me. "I want a brand new ring one that doesn't have bad history on it!" I used my own powers of light to take the beauty off the foul brat's ring finger and into my own clothed hand.

"Fine", I growled, "I'll have one for you tomorrow when we face the Xiaolin monks. For now, I need meditation and some aspirin." She gave me a satisfied smirk and wondered off to her own room on the other side of the castle. I went back to my place on my throne seeing the aftermath of the moment I had seen earlier. The Xiaolin Dragon of Yang was holding her in her muscularly dark tan armed as the Xiaolin Dragon of Yin closed her eyes with a frown on her pale rose lips. I felt a stab in my chest watching it and looked at the ring that almost instantly glowed in my hand.

Meili de xin would have loved this ring perhaps say that it's too extravagant and that me didn't have to go through the trouble. I looked at my mother's ring with a smile then a frown. What would have she thought of me if she saw me now? Would she be ashamed that I betrayed the side of good or disappointed at my choices? I would never know. They parted away, the boy named Derek to his new room and Yin to hers probably to get her favorite book to read. I wish Wuya had never discovered that brat, it would have saved me the headache.

* * *

Polls are open until the end of the story. Review or view poll on profile. R&R


	3. Bitch Asshole

**Bitch, Asshole**

He pulled his hair aggressively resisting the urge to annihilate his new team member. Wind flowed through the room starting to make tornado until a warm feminine hand came to calm him. The Dragon of Fire had her leader what had happened with Derek yesterday and that Yin would vogue for her if he didn't believe her. Rai believed every word that had left out of his girlfriend's mouth but it didn't help his anger flash through his body like a strike of lightning. "Rai, I should have stopped him. I'm so sorry", Kimiko explained hugging his shoulders.

The Dragon of Wind only latched onto the stubborn fire almost afraid the Dragon of Yang would come out and take her for his own. He was so close to destroying the entire temple only to have flames eat at his tornados. He then saw a flash of black from the corner of his eyes, making him growl protectively at it. His green eyes nearly glowed as Derek walked into the training yard having the nerve to even show his face to them. Kimiko widened her eyes in surprise and then narrowed the blue gems in anger.

"Hola mi amigo", Derek said with a smirk on his tan face, looking as cheeky as ever. Raimundo didn't even respond to him, he only latched on to Kimiko harder. Raimundo stepped away from Kimiko to stand in front of Derek with eyes glaring at him, like daggers. Once he was within two feet of the other male, whom stepped away, "Yo man, there's something called personal space heard of it."

"Yo chico", countered the Brazilian, "No one touches my girl."

"What are you talking about", asked the Spaniard, with confusion on his face. He saw the danger in the Dragon of Wind's eyes and felt the wind starting to whisper caution in his ears. Derek took precaution and formed light in his hands like silver whips, "I don't even know you had a girl, man."

"Kimiko. You asshole! She told me everything", growled Rai as the winds blow harsher and more deadly. With that last statement a blast of wind pounded at the new monk with so much force Derek flew off the ground and into the air. Clay, Omi, and Yin were all getting breakfast ready for everyone when the window doors opened.

"Tar nation, this storms bigger than a swarm a' flies on a dead bull", proclaimed the Dragon of Earth. They tried to close the shutters wind kept blazing from this direction and the trio tried to get close the windows only to succeed in being blown against the wall. Clay on against the wall but both of his feet were still firmly planted to the ground. Omi was so light fly straight in the air and clutched small light that hung from the ceiling. Yin was smashed against the wall off the floor but not too far up to the ceiling.

Yin stayed silent as always however her colleagues screamed for it stop. Yin's frustration of not being able to move turned into anger as tornadoes blasted in her face and leaves and twigs getting stuck in her hair making it frizz. The Dragon of Yin concentrated on the wind and closed her hands in a fist to stop it. The winds ceased just enough to walk to the door outside to see Kimiko clutching on a tree branch as the two enraged monks fight in a huge battle of wind and light. Yin shook her head this was pointless; they were all supposed to be teammates. The white haired female was about to speak her mind when she felt something around her ankle.

Suddenly Yin was lifted twenty feet in the air getting everyone's attention as she was spinning around in circles. The young girl was starting feel slightly nauseous from the spinning until she was released crash landed into a wall by the garden. 'What the hell was that', thought the fallen monk shaking her head. There was a melody-like laugh that flew throughout the air like a mist. Yin could only see triple as she tried to stand up and recover from her not-so- perfect landing.

"Well what do we have here", purred a unfamiliar voice, Yin looked towards the origin of the voice but only saw three pairs of cat ears. Before the Dragon of Yin could gather enough strength to stand she was lifted in the air again and smacked down in the water. She held her breath as long as she could, as she swam to the surface using the water to her advantage. She gasped for air and her vision cleared seeing the bitch who threw her around like a rag doll.

Her blonde hair was mostly covered by a black cat hood that was attached to a black skin tight body suit with a moving tail and sharp claw. She stood before the snow haired lady at about five feet. The feline themed villain tanned face was marked with war paint that spread across her cheeks like whiskers and her canines appeared from her glossed lips. The girl's chocolate colored eyes surrounded by mascara and eyeliner glared a challenge to her as though she had invaded on her territory. "What you looking at grandma", hissed the unknown female.

Yin mutely growled at her in a feral manner that would give shivers to even Lucifer, himself would quiver in fear. 'Bitch', she thought. She rose to find Chase Young standing behind this creature with his arms crossed and looking at the other Dragon of Yang with a glare. His eyes filled with fire as the stare became fiercer in seconds as Derek charged to fight the Heylin Prince. As the snow haired Xiaolin warrior got up, the cat theme lady tried to punch her in the face however Yin caught it followed by a hit to the stomach.

Chase already knew that Katnappe didn't stand a ghost of a chance against Yin with her in full focus, but he could not help but worry for her. His opponent was much different from himself in fighting as the young boy tried to whip him and failing in each attempt. Derek was more strict and rough with his movements and attacked first unlike the Latino's fiancée whom was fluid and swift with hers. Chase formed a weapon of his own with his own light creating a staff.

As soon as the whip clashed with his staff, the battle officially began between them. Chase avoided the snake like weapon before hitting the tanned male with enough force to slam him against a wall to make a hole. Chase huffed at the fallen opponent's pathetic attitude that rivaled Jack Spicer's, before he turned only to be met with a foot to the face. Soon he found himself on the lush grass with a ready to fight Yin putting her engagement ring in her pocket. The Heylin warrior smirked at that girl's motion.

'No woman who loved her fiancée wouldn't even think about take off the engagement ring. Let alone do it', Chase Young thought. "Well, I see you have defeated my", he forced the word out of his lips in a hiss, "_fiancée._" Yin gaped at the phrase, not at all prepared for that last particular word that had passed through his lips. He had a fiancée. Chase Young, the Dragon of Yang, the Heylin Prince, had that snobby girly girl in the pussycat themed suit. As a fiancée! She didn't know why but there was a tug at her chest almost making her want to, for the first time in years...

Cry.

* * *

Polls are still open. Vote for your choice. BTW, if you feel the need to correct me on a things go ahead. I need a little constructive critism.


	4. A White Staff and A Black Katana

**A White Staff and A Black Katana**

It seemed like a standoff between the two opposing warriors watching one another's movement. The Xiaolin warrior formed a small black sword in her hand of her marked arm focusing on her energy the best she could without breaking the passionate glare. She could still not shake off the feeling of something in the back of her head. How could this match be even thought of or did Chase Young lose a bet? Yin finally broke the stalking circle and charged to her opponent with striking speed only to clash with his light staff.

His moves matched hers to perfection creating a single world between them even if they could still hear the cries of encouragement in the background. Gazes never left the connection and hearts were beating in sync with one another with every move made. Yin had a bad gut feeling tugging at her with guilt and an unknown emotion she couldn't place its name. It was so weird to feel such emotion, it felt similar to betrayal however it still differed from it. Why would she feel anywhere near betrayed? No less by the Prince of Heylin, the supposed Heylin Dragon of Yang, her moral enemy, Chase Young?

Chase's golden brown eyes stared straight into her tar pit eyes seeing the emotions that glowed there. Hatred, suffering, pain, sadness, regret, love for her friends, dedication, happiness, and so many more emotions that would create the warrior in front of him. Though he noticed another emotion, one he had seen many times when he was on the opposite side… with Meili de xin.

The reptilian eyed boy lost himself in her black orbs, still following the unheard beat in the air. Their breathing became labored and their faces flush while continuing to come on strong. The entire battle was on foot until the immortal tripped her with his staff making her fall straight on her back; in the process the snow haired warrior tripped Chase Young. The male landed on top of her with his head next to hers, his forearms held him so he wasn't crushing her under his weight and his legs trapped her legs in the cage of his own pair.

Chase stared at the grass frozen by the scent emending from the young lady under him. Peppermint and chamomile traveled to his nostrils in small gusts making the immortal traitor's slit eyes dilated. Yin, at the same time, took in her enemy's essence with one breath through the nose making her eyes close shut. Sawdust and lilacs never smelt so fresh to her senses until that very moment. 'I shouldn't feel like this. I shouldn't feel this… safe', thought the Darkness of the Xiaolin. She couldn't help but feel protected by his air around her.

Soon the only five second moment was immediately broken by a white whip around Chase Young's waist pulling him away from Yin with great force. "Yo get your hands off my fiancée, bastard", shouted the supposed Xiaolin Dragon of Yang

Yin looked around to find the others, only to discover them trapped in a prison of black trying to get out with vain results. Yin ran straight to them only to be dragged by Katnappe with a belt of her own dark. "I'm not done with you yet, bitch", she proclaimed, making her Xiaolin counterpart more enraged. "You made me break a nail you mute whore."

'Wha' did she just call me', thought Yin, finally snapping at that last word. Her nails dug into the earth with feral growl from her mouth, 'She likes cats. I'll show her a real feline.' Her body changed quickly with a threatening roar, due to the rage she felt. Her hair became striped with black and her pearl white skin transformed into a midnight fur with white comets in its sky. Her eyes created a white slit in the place of her pupil as her tail whipped out. The feline's claws let go of the grass, letting the nuisance pull the jungle cat to her.

Katnappe was met with claws that cut through her skin enough to cause bleeding. The Heylin brat wiped her cheek of blood before looking at it with wide chocolate eyes on her gloved hand. Her eyes looked up at with revenge in mind before she transformed herself into a beast of her own. She was no longer a girl with a simple cat themed suit but an actual feline. White spots traveled down her entire body like someone had painted it that way and her eyes looked at her with black slit meeting Yin's white ones.

'Guess the bitch wants a catfight', thought the Xiaolin warrior with a small smirk, 'how ironic.' Katnappe charged towards her on all four legs with claws ready for an attack as well as Yin. Claws clashed with each other, teeth bit on furry skin, and punches accompanied kicks with every turn of the head. However in the end the Dragon of Yin that fought on the Xiaolin side remained supreme over her. Katnappe had passed out from exhaustion of the battle between the two of them. Yin, in her human form, looked to the others to see the barrier was let down and the others were rushing to the fight of the two Yang Dragons.

However, Yin stopped them from interfere with their mini war. "Hey what's the big idea", proclaimed Kimiko almost threateningly, "Chase Young is fighting your fiancé and you're just watching it all go down." Though Kimiko shouted out at her female co-fighter, Yin remained unfazed by her remarks. The Dragon of Yin was not frightened by the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire, it was only her nature to yell and have hot temper it wasn't her fault. Yin shrugged it off as a response and looked back to the fight.

"Aye ya, chica! Are you loco? Shouldn't you be fighting alongside with Derek", asked Rai with curiosity in his expression, "He's fighting with us."

"Tar nation, those two are goin' at it like two bulls at the rodeo fightin' for the last cow", threw in Clay as he looked with his dark blue eyes under his lock of golden hair.

Omi nodded in agreement, "Yes, they are in quite the showdown. Heylin verses Xiaolin, Yang versus Yang, Good versus Evil, Light versus…" Yin put her hand over his small mouth as a way to say, we get it already no need to continue on. Yin loved her egotistical friend but sometimes even she got annoyed with his naivety at times.

Yin's head focused on the two in front of the audience of Xiaolin monks. The two yangs fought differently, she noted, Chase Young was athletic, focused and patience while Derek was more lazy, showing off and attacked without a second thought to be made. Derek always glanced away from the fight to the others to see if they were looking like a child playing instrument. Chase, however, never faltered in any step of the contest, he never so much as struggle at the antics that the cocky opponent threw at him. She decided to listen to a little music to pass the time of watching, Smooth by Santana and Rob Thomas. Light whips and bo-staff crashed against each other like fists and that was when it hit her like lightening through her vision.

None of them were really using their other elements, but she was sure that that would change soon, due to a mixture of male pride and showing off. Sure enough wind blasted through the peaceful air, except it came from a different direction and at the snow haired Xiaolin warrior. Yin's back hit the wall causing a break in stone of the structure.

"That's it", screamed Yin, breaking her dam of peace and silence to let the monsoon of anger and aggression. The opposing Yin's pale white skin turned black as her black pearls disappeared and replaced with white streams of light that seeped out like blazing fire. Everyone stopped there mode of motion to look at the source of the voice.

Katnappe smirked, 'Payback, bitch.' Wind rushed towards the feline themed villainess in tornadoes and fire blazed through the air like asteroids. Water splashed to her in typhoons and rays of black shot at her like bullets from a high speed while dirt from the ground was thrown at her. Katnappe really messed with the wrong girl this time around. Finally, the obnoxious girl fell on her back once more with water in her lungs, scorch marks on her body suit, mud smeared the cat lover's face, and she was complete mess. "Mess up my make-up, slut."

Yin's hand went to Katnappe's collar and lifted the feline villainess above her head with her other hand ready to send the final blow. The snow haired looked at the girl's brown eyes that were filled with fear asking for mercy like the child she truly was. Yin's eyes narrowed, her nostrils were flared in anger, her white teeth bared in silent growls as Katnappe whimpered for mercy. The enraged Yin's hand glowed with fiery passion, just one more attack and that was it… so what was stopping her? Was it her morals? Her rage? Her kindness? Either way, she couldn't take a life, so she dropped the scared cat and relinquished the power within herself.

Her skin became snow once more and her eyes' white fire disintegrated to reveal her tired black orbs. Yin's knee went weak and she nearly fell in front of the enemy. 'That took more out of me than I thought', pondered the snow white teenager before lifting her head to meet a furious chocolate brown gaze. Katnappe's fist was in a similar position as Yin's before however it was pointed down at her. The Xiaolin warrior let her tired eyes fall to accept the fist and exhaustion to her senses.

She felt no fist but fatigue still dangled in front of her nose, she opened her eyes to see Chase Young holding his fiancée's gloved fist in his own to stop the punch from happening, "She spared you, Katnappe. You should be grateful that she didn't finish you off when she had the chance." A pair of tan arms wrapped around Yin's middle letting her lean into the Spaniard's chest.

"Get out of here now, hijos de putas", cursed Derek stroking Yin's white hair. Katnappe was about to protest when the immortal Yang stopped her.

"Come, I believe we have over stayed our welcome", he said before teleporting them both to their new location.


	5. The Affair between Arrangements

**The Affair between Arrangements **

I looked down at my passed out fiancée on the bed before leaving the room, seeing that I wasn't welcome, not that I wanted to be. I walked out of the temple gates while everyone left for La La land and ventured to the moonlit forest. My mind wondered to my white haired fiancée back at the Xaiolin temple with a scowl on my tanned lips. Why had destiny cursed to have her in this world?

Sure even I had to admit she was hot, a good looking girl with all the right curves, soft hair, and (with the exception of her birthmark) flawless skin. But she never spoke, not a word, except when she was angry at Katnappe. How do you make a good relationship work without any sufficient communication? She could at least act like we're engaged instead of staying silent. Even when I tried to kiss her, she stopped my lips from reaching hers with a look of disgust on her plaster white face. I finally reached my destination expecting my boss to have arrived, only to find green grass and bushes.

"Yo", I called out looking around, "I'm here and alone." I heard rustling in the bushes before a pair of familiar hands came around my waist in seductive curves. "How's my little kitty cat," I asked with a smirk on my face before turning to my blonde haired soul-mate, "Did she seriously hurt you?" I saw the bruises on her cheek that she attempted to hide from my sights. She knows I can see things like that from a mile away, but she must have done it to not make me worry. 'Not like that ever stopped me before.'

Her hand flew to her marked cheek as she smiled at me that made me smile myself, "I'm a tough girl. I can handle myself against anything especially a grandma haired bitch on her period." Her insult made me laugh with one hand on my forehead and the other around her shoulder. "So how's your mission going", she asked before another voice came to my ears.

"Yes, Derek. Why don' ya report how ya mission is doin'", said my boss as he traveled out from the shadows. I smirked at the bird riding bean to meet with an evil smile.

"They suspect nothing", was my reply as my real fiancée kissed me on the cheek. "They think I'm one of them but Yin isn't saying much about anything to me! Heck she hasn't said anything to me." Roy did something that resembled a nod to us with a flash of those low maintenance teeth that were crooked and yellow that I know. He really hasn't heard of the inventions of dental care, has he?

"Chase is oblivious as far as I know", purred Ashley, rubbing her blonde locks against my clothed chest, "He hated me before so nothing's going to change about that." She looked back at me with those chocolate eyes sparkling in the moons white rays. My head was moving against my will to my other half's forehead. Damn she drove me insane especially with that perfume she was wearing, 'You know what that scent does to me, Ash!'

"Good", I say with a protective growl, "no one and I mean no one touches my girl except me." She wound her arms around my neck while mine went to the small of her back, her breasts pushed flush against my hard chest. Hannibal must be getting quite the show right then, but I could have cared less about that. Ashley has been my girl for the last six years and now my fiancée for three months, how great is that. However having to pretend we haven't known each other for that amount of time was agonizing, not to mention being engaged to another.

"You wan' have ta worry 'bout that, Derek", said Hannibal in his southern accent, "If all goes as planned, the Heylin Darkness will rule the world and the Xiaolin will fall." I smirked at the idea of Yin and Chase sharing the same tormenting grave as Ashley and I say our vows to each other. "Howeva, we better go before someone suspects somethin'."

_With Chase Chase's POV_

'I should have seen this coming', I thought looking at their conspiring through the crystal eye in front of me. This didn't mean I would join the Xiaolin side, if there is one thing I've learned through my fifteen hundred years of life was that nothing was completely set into stone. I suppose I should tell the Xiaolin side of their trader, but I would love to see the outcome of all of this. They dismiss their small meeting and my crystal eye fogged leaving a pupil behind.

I felt nothing fir what I had just witnessed, although Yin would most likely bite Derek's midnight haired head and go after Katnappe for kicks. I smirked at thought of her standing over both those traitors bodies covered in crimson liquid and her long snow hair greased with sweat and her lips parted. I shook my head at the thoughts about take shape in my mind. I walked to my bedroom alone as I liked it, however lately the night differed from the others. I felt like something was missing in my bed, but I'd check every possible thing and came up short with nothing.

I tossed and turned against the soft sheets of the silk in a sleepless wake. It was much too late to think about anything yet my mind and good side still spoke in annoying repetition. Why did it have to be me in this stupid prophecy? Dashi, you have it in for me, don't you? 'Stupid prophecy, stupid mark, stupid insomnia, stupid fiancée, stupid affair', I thought, listing all of the idiotic things in my life in this last month. This arranged marriage was doomed from the start and yet, I have to go through with every moment of it. Why me?

* * *

Polls are up remember? R&R


End file.
